Here We Go Again
by Claire8216
Summary: Sam and Quinn were best friends...then he moved. What happened to them? What about when he returns? Will it be like last time? Or something more? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! So I've done Traitie, I've done Finchel, and now I think it's time for some Quam! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Quinn's POV:

For once, I was excited about school. We are getting this new student who's just transferred. His name's Sam. I cringed at that name. Boy did that bring back memories.

Sam's POV:

I walked into McKinley High school. It felt so good to be back in Lima. I lived here my whole life through 8th grade, and then my dad said we had to move for his job. But now we're back, in my junior year of high school, and I couldn't be any happier. You see, I had a whole group of friends back here in 8th grade. I wonder if they'll recognize me…especially one person in particular.

As I was walking down the halls, people were giving me strange looks. I wasn't sure if it was because I was "new" here or because they recognized me before. I think it was a mixture of both, because I heard people whispering, saying stuff like, "That can't be HIM, is it?" or "Oh my god, it's Sam Evans! SHE'S going to be really mad at him!" I just rolled my eyes and went to my first class.

Quinn's POV:

I was hanging out with Brittany and Santana when Rachel came up to us.

"Um, Quinn?" She asked me, nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Rache." Then once we were out of earshot from others, I said, "What's up?"

"Well I was in first period this morning, and, well, the new kid was in my class. Although he wasn't really new, well he was, but, we know him." She said, confusing me with her train of thought.

"Um, okay, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked her.

Then she sighed and said, "Quinn, the new kid is Sam. Sam Evans."

I was shocked. Sam Evans _used_ to be my best friend. We'd known each other since we were five, and we stayed extremely close through 8th grade. Heck, I thought I was in love with him…I still think I'm in love with him. But it's not that simple. The day before school got out, in 8th grade, he didn't come. After school I went to his house, but no one was there, and there was a For Sale sign in his yard. I was heartbroken that he never told me he was moving. But now he's come back. He's back.

Sam's POV:

I was in the lunch room looking for anyone that I used to hang out with, mostly Quinn. I needed to tell her what happened. I kept in touch with Finn all these years (after pleading him not to tell Quinn), so I'm hoping that I'll find him.

Someone suddenly tapped me on the back. I turned around and saw her. Quinn Fabray. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful then I remember, if that's possible. Her blonde hair framing her face, and her amber eyes staring up at me. But she looked angry. I was about to say hello, but I got a surprise slap in the face.

After I recovered from the shock, I tried to say, "Quinn let me explain," but she interrupted me before then.

"How _dare_ you show your face back here! After what you did to me? To my _friends_?" she said with angry tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn, not here," I told her, trying to take her arm to talk somewhere else. People were starting to stare.

"Yes here!" She said, but I was finally able to grab her arm to drag her someplace private. "Let go of me! Let go me right now, Sam Evans!"

Finally we were alone, and I expected her to do something worse than slap me now that no one could see, but instead she started sobbing. I couldn't help but feel responsible for this. If only I'd told her that I was moving. If only I kept in contact with her. If only we could be what I wanted us to be.

When she calmed down, she finally let me explain. I told her that I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid, and I couldn't handle it. I told her that I needed space for a little bit. I told her…that I loved her.

"Y-you what?" She asked me, shocked.

"I love you." I told her confidently.

Quinn's POV:

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stay mad at him. I grabbed his shirt and forcefully brought our lips to meet. I felt him kiss back, which was the most amazing feeling in the world. I pulled back unwillingly, but leaving our foreheads touching.

"I love you too, Sam. So much. Just never do that to me again." I told him.

"I'm not leaving this time," He told me. "I promise."


End file.
